EXO Kitchen Complicated KrisTao Complicated
by Ace Ice Cream
Summary: Dapur berantakan? Kris Tao bertengkar hanya karna ingin makan! Summary lebih jelas ada didalam cerita #Exo always otp12 #Exo official Couple #KrisTao focus Ice know, Ice wrong :'3 #lah!
1. Chapter 1

EXO Kitchen COMPLICATED {Tao Kris Complicated Feeling}

Summary :

"Hyung liat dulu aja deh… itu dapur kayak kapal pecah. Siapa sih yang terakhir hidup(?) semalem?" / "Hey! Kalian ini sedang apa? Ini masih pagi.. jangan biarkan wajah kalian mengkerut" / "YUHU~~ HALLO~~ BYUN BAEKHYUN SUDAH BANGKIT~~" / "HENTIKAN CERAMAH MU ZHANG YIXING" / "Arraseo… kalau makanannya sudah jadi bangunkan Hunnie, ne" / "Biar kujawab satu-satu… Yah, aku selamat Xiu… Dan entah bagaimana bisa, caramu tadi sangat ampuh Lay, Untuk hal yang harus aku lakukan… haya memberikan morning kiss Baek, dan apa maksudmu satu orang selamat D.O?" / "Kau akan kembali jam berapa hm?" / "Bukakah gege bilang terserah? Lepaskan pelukanmu kalau begitu. Aku ingin keluar"|| EXO OTP 12 || Complicated Scene for KrisTao [Edited :3]

Warning :

EXO ALWAYS OTP 12 IN MY HEART, AND IN MY EYES…. I'm NEVER THINK EXO HAVE 9 MEMB :*

Khusus untuk semua anggota China, manggil yang tua selalu memakai 'Hyung' kecuali Xiumin, Karna dia tetua *sembah sujud di kaki Xiumin* dan Tao pada Kris. Ice ngerasa engga klop aja kalo Tao manggil 'Kris Hyung' rasanya…. Gimana gitu~

Typo adalah sahabat Ice~

Bahasanya, bikin greget :3

.

.

.

.

Author Note :

Annyeong reader… *lambai-lambai tangan* nanti jangan lupa review ne reader *ciumin satu-satu* sekalian sama fav ama follow gitu~ *cium lagi*,,, udah itu aja :v

Oiya untuk cerita ini, sebenernya ini itu kelanjutannya yang 'EXO Kitchen Complicated' tapi berhubung disini lebih ngurusin masalah Kris sama Tao, jadi jangan heran kalo ff ini malah ganti nama

.

.

Ice LOVE EXO, BECAUSE THEY'RE STILL ONE *wink*

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Disuatu pagi yang indah seorang namja bernama D.O Kyungsoo yang biasa dipanggil D.o atau Kyungsoo sudah bangun dan sedang duduk santai di ruang tengah menunggu dan berharap ada orang selain dia yang akan bangun lagi.

Dan betapa beruntungnya D.o karna selama 10 menit menunggu akhirnyaa ada juga yang bangun. Mau tau siapa orangnya? Kepo ih *lah/?* Orangnya adalah Zhang Yixing yang mempunyai nama panggung Lay dan memiliki namja chinggu yang bernama Kim Junmyeon atau akrab dipanggil Suho [R: kok jadi ngebahas lay dan namja chinggunya? I: Suka-suka Ice]

"hyung, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya d.o ke Lay

"apa kau pikir aku masih tidur? Oh demi tuhan Kyungsoo.. kalau aku masih tidur kenapa aku disini, dan lagi sejak kapan aku memiliki sleep walking? Oh ayaolah D.O Kyungsoo cara menyapamu itu cara jadul carilah yang lebih modern sedikit ok" balas Lay panjang lebar.

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo agak terkejut. Kenapa? Karna menurutnya tadi dia hanya bertanya hal singkat tapi dijawab dengan sebegitu panjangnya oleh Lay

Sungguh…

Kyungsoo masih terkejut…

Okeh lupakan itu, balik ke topik awal

"Eum.. hyung.." D.O mencoba berbicara lagi, setelah memikirkan banayak hal yang akan terjadi setelahnya

"Hmm?"

Okey, itu respon terkurang panjang didunia Ice *lah?* Lay oppa bisakan bales yang lebih panjang lagi? Kasian si D.O oppa,, dia itu udah mencoba menghalau rasa takutnya dan Lay oppa hanya merespon dengan "Hmm?" ? OH MY GOD pikirkan lah perasaan orang lain bla bla bla *ceramah*

"Hyung, dapur kotor banget.. gimana mau masak?"

"Demi apa?! Dapur kotor, tinggal dibersihin D.O Kyungsoo pacar Kim Jongin, yang setiap melakukan 'Itu' pasti berisik banget"

Blush~

D.O kyungsoo dengan tidak elitnya blushing sodara-sodara, setelah perkataan Lay yang terlalu vulgar tadi. Hell! Walaupun mereka sesama 'Uke' tidak bisakah mengatakan 'itu' dengan kata halus?

"Hyung liat dulu aja deh… itu dapur kayak kapal pecah. Siapa sih yang terakhir hidup(?) semalem?"

"Seme"

"Berarti mereka yang harus membereskannya!" ucap D.O dramatis

"Kalau hanya kita berdua yang menginginkan keadilan, tentu kita kalah"

"Bangunkan para Uke!" ucap D.O semangat

"Hell! Kau ingin membangunkan Luhan hyung dari magnae cadel itu? Dan kau ingin membangunkan Tao dari naga buas? Aku sih ngga berani…"

"Berarti yang bukan masalah besar adalah Xiu hyung, Baek hyung kan, hyung?"

"Yah.. hanya mereka ta—"

"Selamat Pagi~~~" dengan suara merdunya seorang uke datang menghapiri duo umma yang lagi stress

"Hey! Kalian ini sedang apa? Ini masih pagi.. jangan biarkan wajah kalian mengkerut" siapa orang ini? *ceritanya Ice prustasi*

"Sejak kapan kau keteluran Baekhyun, Xiu hyung?" -Lay - akhirnya Ice dan Reader mengetahui siapa yang berbicara

"Hey! Sesekali cobalah mengurus diri sendiri. Jangan karna tiba-tiba aku mengurus diriku kalian malah jadi heran" Balas Xiumin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Baozi hyung,, bantu kami" pinta D.O memelas

Bisa bayangin kucing mata bulat, bulu oranye yang lagi memelas karna kelaparan? Kyut banget kan? Nah! Bayangin D.O kaya gitu… tapi jangan bayangin D.O kelaperan, karna dia lagi greget mau masak

"Bantu apa sayangku~?" ini kenapa Baozi oppa malah gombal, dan kenapa dia jadi sejenis dengan para seme yang lagi genit… atau malah, ahjussi mesum *? *plak*

"Jadi begini hyung… ini sudah hampir jam 6 tapi aku dan lay hyung masih belum masak, karna da—"

"WHAT?! Bagaimana bisa kalian belum masak?!"

"Dengarkan D.O sampai selesai hyung" ucap lay sambil memasang wajah -_-

"Okey, lanjutkan"

"Karna dapur benar-benar berantakan seperti kapal meledak. Dan kata Lay hyung yang terakhir hidup tadi malam adalah para seme.. jadi pemikiran yang paling benar adalah….. para seme menghancurkan dapur kita bersama" selesai sudah penjelasan pacar Kim Jongin

"Hmmm…. Apa yang harus aku bantu kalau begitu?" tumben Xiu oppa baik… biasanya juga bantuin do'a doang -,-

"Begini, D.O memiliki rencana untuk membangunkan semua uke, baru membangunkan semenya masing-masing…. Tapi, untuk membangunkan Tao dan Luhan hyung itu pasti akan susah. Yah… walaupun sebenarnya Tao dan Luhan gege saat ini sudah bangun, tapi akan susah keluar, karna semenya memeluk mereka dengan erat" kini gantian… pacar Kim Junmyeon yang menjelaskan ini

"Hm.. benar juga, kira-kira cara apa yang co—"

"YUHU~~ HALLO~~ BYUN BAEKHYUN SUDAH BANGKIT~~" Ice tepok jidat

"Bisakah tidak terlalu heboh? Demi tuhan! Ini masih pagi Baekhyun! Kau ingin kupingku hancur menjadi butiran debu hanya karna aku mendengar suaramu yang kelewat indah itu? Bla bla bla—"

.

.

2 Minuete Later

.

.

"bla bla bla bla… kau mengerti?" okeh ini rekor seorang Zhang Yixing, dalam kategori menjawab sapaan orang tercempreng yang paling panjang… rekor ini tercatat di buku "Ice and Exo Rekor"

"Maaf hyung"

"Kau! Aku menjawab dengan panjang lebar dan kenapa respon mu sangat pendek sih tak tau kah kau bagaimana rasanya berada diposisi ku? diposisi orang yang selalu tersakiti… apalagi kalo di ff pasti aku adalah orang ketiga diantara hubungan KrisTao, tak tau kah kau bagaimana rasanya? Harusnya kau bahagia, karna kau masih ja—"

"HENTIKAN CERAMAH MU ZHANG YIXING"

Ice baru tau, kalo dorm EXO seheboh ini :3

"Arra"

"Mian"

"D.O! ceritakan rencana mu pada Baekhyun" ini perintah tetua

Apakah Ice harus menulisnya lagi?!

As You Wish Reader~~

"Baek hyung"

"ne?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku dan lay hyung belum masak sampai saat ini karna dapur bagaikan kapal pecah. Dan menurut info yang aku dapat dari lay hyung, manusia yang paling akhir hidup adalah para seme. Jadi dugaan tersalah yang paling kuat jatuh pada para seme" (ini ceritanya D.O kaya spy gitu) *lambai tangan* Ice ngga kuat

"Okeh! Kalau memang dugaan terkuat jatuh para seme, maka apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" balas Baekhyun yang semakin mendukung latar SPY yang ada di dorm saat ini

"Rencana ku adalah… membangunkan seluruh uke, lalu uke membangunkan semenya masing-masing. Namun ada masalah di rencana ini"

"Masalah apa?"

"Ini tentang Luhan hyung dan Tao dan para seme mereka berdua"

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" kini Baekhyun dan D.O fokus dengan dunia SPY mereka

"Seme mereka adalah yang terkuat Baekhyun, kita tak mungkin bisa mengaklahkan seme itu. Apalagi naga buas" Lay bergabung sodara-sodara

"Kupikir, Luhan hyung dan Tao pasti sudah bangun"

"Yah… aku juga berpikiran seperti itu" –D.o-

"Bagaimana jika kita me'message' mereka berdua untuk membuat alasan agar mereka bisa lepas dari seme?" –Baekhyun-

"Kupikir itu ide yang belum kupikirkan" –Lay-

Dan setelahnya, Baekhyun, D.O, Lay bersmirk ria….

Dan Xiumin hanya bisa menepok jidatnya sendiri

"Bagaimana bisa tadi aku bangun?" batin Xiumin

.

.

"Jadi, kalian sdah memiliki rencana?" Xiumin sedang mencoba untuk join di obrolan ala SPY ini dari pada gila sendiri

"Tentu baozi hyung" –Baekhyun-

"Siapa yang akan me'message'?"

"Baekhyun pada Tao, Lay pada Luhan" –D.O-

"Arra cepatlah"

"Ne"

.

.

.

 **HunHan Room**

.

Luhan POV

.

Ugh… bagaimana aku bisa keluar? Pasti ada member yang sudah bangun, dan akan kutebak lagi bahwa yang bangun adalah Uke semua.

Eh? Apa Tao sudah selamat ya? Argh.. jangan bilang dia sudah selamat! Bagaimana nasibku? *dramatis*

 **THUNDER THUNDER THUNDER!  
THUNDER THUNDER THUNDER!**

Eh? Handphone ku bunyi? Tumben!

One Message dari Lay? Sudah kuduga dia selamat dari Junmyeon

' _ **Ge, bisakah kau keluar dari kamar?**_

 _ **Yang ada di ruang tengah baru Xiu ge, Aku, Baekhyun dan D.O**_

 _ **Jadi… bisakah kau keluar?**_

 _ **Aku tau kau pasti akan mendumel marah 'bagaimana caranya bodoh'**_

 _ **Tapi, kenapa kau tidak coba untuk meminta ijin untuk ketoilet…**_

 _ **Sehun pasti mengijinkannya bukan?'**_

(tulisan di atas adalah secarik pesan dari Lay untuk Luhan)

Hm… mungkin Lay ada benar juga, akan kucoba

.

.

"Sehunie~" panggil Luhan dengan nada pelan namun manja plus ciri khas orang baru bangun tidur

"Ne Hannie"

"Aku ingin ketoilet, jadi.. bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu?" ucap Luhan, dan dalam sederetan kalimat itu juga.. Luhan terpaksa beraegyo

"Toilet? Yang dikamar saja ya Hannie"

"Aniya… aku mau yang diluar saja. Lagipula Lay sudah bangun Hunnie… aku kan jadi bisa sekalian membantunya memasak" Aegyo again

"Arraseo… kalau makanannya sudah jadi bangunkan Hunnie, ne"

"Ne"

Saat Luhan bergerak akan turun dari kasur

"Hannie~"

"Ne" yah… seketika Luhan sedikit merinding, karna biasanya jika Sehun sudah berbicara dengan nada aegyo yang seperti ini, itu berarti ada sesuatu yang belum Luhan lakukan

Sepertinya Luhan tau ini apa…

Jangan bilang

"Morning Kiss dulu Hannie~"

Sudah diduga

CHU~

"Pai"

"Pai"

.

.

Normal POV

Setelah acara dikamar Luhan tadi, Luhan langsung lari keruang tengah… namun, Luhan tetap menjaga gelapnya kamar HunHan, karna jika ada sedikit saja cahaya yang mengganggu Sehun, pasti Luhan akan ditarik untuk tidur lagi *Possesiv Sehun* -_-

"HEY!"

"HAN HYUNG!"

"Akhirnya kau selamat Lu!" –Xiu-

"hyung, cara ku tadi ampuh?" –Lay-

"Apa ada sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan dulu hyung?" –Baekhyun-

"Fiyuh… satu orang selamat" –D.O-

"Biar kujawab satu-satu… Yah, aku selamat Xiu… Dan entah bagaimana bisa, caramu tadi sangat ampuh Lay, Untuk hal yang harus aku lakukan… haya memberikan morning kiss Baek, dan apa maksudmu satu orang selamat D.O?"

"Wah… padahal aku tadi ngasal loh ge" –Lay-

"Untung saja hanya itu"

"Aku takutnya cara yang Lay hyung berikan itu tidak ampuh.. mengingat itu cara yang sangat sepele"

"Tinggal Tao. Baek! Kirim Tao 'message'" –Xiu-

" Tumben juga sih caramu ampuh Lay, apa maksudmu hanya itu baek? Apa maksudmu kau ingin aku lebih menderita dulu hah? Yah aku juga cukup kaget D.O… dan kalian belum me'message'Tao? Cepat lakukan! Sebelum terlambat"

.

.

 **KrisTao Room**

.

Tao POV

.

Haduh,,, ini kenapa Kris-ge suka banget meluk meluk sih? Possesiv banget lagi! Akukan ga bakalan pergi jauh jauh

 **Geurae Wolf Naega Wolf  
Na Neukdaego Neo Minyeo**

"Tao-er, ini masih pagi baby~ kenapa handphone mu berbunyi eoh? Tumben sekali" hey? Ini kenapa Kris-ge sudah bangun? Tumben!

"Mollayo gege,, Tao baca Messagenya ya?"

"hn"

One Message dari Baek Hyung? Hm.. tumben!

' **Hey Panda, kau masih dipeluk dengan si naga buas?  
Apa kau mau keluar?**

 **Coba bilang padanya kalau, kau sekarang benar benar lapar, dan ingin mengecek makanan ke dapur?**

 **Jika berhasil langsung ke ruang tengah ne *wink*  
Kalau gagal, reply pesanku ne!**

 **Pai Pai~~ Fighting Ne *wink*'**

(Sehelai pesan Baekhyun pada Tao)

Apa Baekhyun hyung gila? Mana mungkin aku akan diperbolehkan!

Tapi, apa salahnya mencoba? Hehehehe

"Gege~" ucapku dengan nada aegyo

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin makan gege… aku lapar" ucapku dengan nada aegyo yang benar benar memelas, kuharap gege memperbolehkan~

"Lalu?" Ish… kenapa tidak peka sih?

"Mau aku ambilkan?" eh?

"Bukan begitu ge… aku ingin kedapur ge, mau makan…. Laper"

"Hm… ini jam berapa?" lho?

"Jam…. 6 lewat. Wae?"

"Kau akan kembali jam berapa hm?"

"H-Hey gege! Kenapa aku dibatasi huh?! Aku kan mau makan,,, gege ini kenapa sih? Aku Cuma mau makan ge! Ngga bakalan pergi kok…!" yah, aku marah dan sedikit ada nada membentak, masa mau makan aja dibatesin?! Siapa yang ngga kesel coba? Dan ku harap dia mengerti maksud kata-kata ku tadi

"Lalu kenapa kau marah huh? Kau itu pasti melupakanku kalau sudah bergabung dengan yang lainnya baby, bahkan tadi malam saja, masih untung aku bisar tidur denganmu"

"Gege bilang aku yang lupa sama gege? Oh ayolah ge, bukankah gege yang akan melupakan ku jika sudah lepas dariku? Jangan suka membalikan fakta!"

"Terserah apa katamu. Intinya, yang sebenarnya terjadi disini kau akan pergi menjauhiku jika aku tinggal"

"Bukakah gege bilang terserah? Lepaskan pelukanmu kalau begitu. Aku ingin keluar"

"Pelukanku kulepas? Tidak akan!"

Hey?! Aku sadar. Tadi memang aku duluan yang membentak dia. Tapi! Aku juga sadar kenapa aku membentak dia! Dan apa katanya tadi? Aku melupakannya? Hey! Apa itu tak salah? Bukankah itu terbalik? Faktanya, dia kan yang akan meninggalkan ku jika EXO bersatu? Dasar manusia pirang tinggi yang aneh -,-

Oh ya, dia bilang terserah kan? Baiklah aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya

"Kau benar benar keras kepala ya?"

"…" aku tak menjawab. Terlalu malas menjawa pertanyaan tak penting dan tetap berusaha melepaskan pelukan ini

Sedikit lagi dan….

"Tao!"

"Aku keluar!"

 **BRAK!** (Suara bantingan pintu)

.

.

Normal POV

.

"Hyungdeul"

"Tao-ah! Kau selamat?" pekik seluruh uke

"Ne, hanya saja…."

"Wae geuraeyo?" –Lay-

"Aigoo…. Apa kalian bertengkar hanya karna dia tak mau melepaskanmu untuk makan?" –Xiumin-

"Ku rasa, dia terlalu keterlaluan jika jawaban untuk pertanyaan minseok 'iya'. Hunnie saja, masih membiarkanku untuk kekamar mandi" –Luhan-

"Aigo… bagaimana nasib kelanjutan rencana ku?" –D.O-

"Mianhae Tao-ah. Hiks hiks… karna ide bodoh ku itu, kau malah bertengkar lagi. Padahal kalian baru saja berbaikan hiks…"

"Ne, aku bertengkar hyungdeul dan alasannya pun hanya karna tak mau melepasku untuk makan. Haha! Jangan bandingkan Sehunmu dengan Kris-ge Luhan hyung. Mau diapakan juga mereka akan tetap berbeda, walaupun sama sama possesiv. Baek hyung jangan menangis. Tak apa, aku kan sudah biasa bertengkar, jadi jangan nangis"

"Jinjjaro?! Tebakanku benar?!" pekik Xiumin heboh

"Oiya, aku lupa, kalau Kris mu terlalu possesiv" Luhan tepok jidat

"Apa Maksudmu dengan kalian sudah biasa bertengkar eoh?! Kau senang dengan kalian selalu bertengkar?!" Ucap Baekhyun masih dengan isakan isakannya

"Aigo, baby panda, mau diapakan juga, kalian bertengkar itu bisa bisa sebulan 10 kali panda. 10 kali! Dan itu terlalu sering" Lay frustasi

"Yah… dan kurasa, kita terpaksa membereskan ulah dari para seme"

"Hahaha… mollayo Xiu Hyung, aku juga heran bagaimana bisa, tebakanmu benar. Dan ku harap lain kali Luhan hyung tak akan pernah melupakannya. Siapa yang mengatakan aku senang bertengakar eoh? Lagipula akhirnya aku juga kan yang minta maaf? Dan apa menurutmu aku tak mencoba untuk mengurangi rekor pertengkaran kami dalam satu bulan hyung? Jangan gila!"

"SUDAH CUKUP! Aku mau kita membereskan dapur saja! Okey!" D.o mengammuk ternyata

Siapa yang tak kesal jika kau bertanya dan di abaikan huh?! -,-

"Arra" ucap semua uke

.

.

Sementara semua uke sedang memasak, mari beralih ke kamar Tao

.

.

 **KrisTao Room**

.

Kris POV

.

Yah, Aku dan Tao bertengkar lagi eoh? How great it? Ini baru seminggu dalam bulan ini dan dan dalam seminggu ini kami sudah mendapat dua kali bertengkar. Kemarin baru berbaikan dan sekarang bertengkar lagi?! Let's Say Good Job to me

Aku tau dia hanya ingin makan, tapi maksudku… kenapa dia tidak bisa sih diam saja dikasur bersamaku satu harian? [Ice : Manusia bisa laper sayang -,-]

Aish… bagaimana cara ku meminta maaf?

Yah… walaupun dalam kasus kasus pertengkaran kami sebelumnya pasti dia yang minta maaf, tapi? Bukankah itu menunjukan bahwa aku tak gentle?

Hey! Aku 'SEME' dalam hubungan kami :3

.

.

Back to Kitchen

.

.

Setelah acara bersih bersih mendadak tadi, Lay dan D.o pun langsung masak sedangkan uke lainnya? Istirahat di ruang tengah sambil menonton

"Tao-ah"

"Ne?"

"Ambilkan minum dong…. Aku haus"

"Arra, hyungdeul? Sekalian?" tanya Tao

"Ne" ucap Baekhyun dan Luhan dengan sedikit berteriak dan bersemangat

"Arra"

Sementara Tao ke Dapur, kita dengarkan yuk, uke lainnya itu lagi pada ngerumpiin apaan

.

.

"Kalian tau, aku kasian dengan hubungan Kris dan Tao. Dipanggung mereka jaga jarak, di dorm mereka bertengkar… kan kasihan Kris Tao Shipper" ucap Xiumin dengan nada khawatir [Ice : *mata berlinang air mata*akhirnya ada juga yang mengerti perasaan KTS *Nangis tersedu-sedu*]

"Yah... aku juga sedih dengan hubungan mereka. Belum lagi, Kris hyung pasti nempel sama Namja ku atau pada Lay. Kan kasihan mereka, dijadiin PHO antara hubungan KrisTao. Padahal Kris hyungnya aja yang ganjen" Ucap Baekhyun mengeluarkan semua uneg unegnya

"Jangan lupakan aku dan namjaku! Kami juga terkadang dikira PHO antara hubungan mereka… yah… karna Sehun dekat dengan Tao dan aku dekat Kris. Padahalkan aku dekat dengan Kris hanya jika ingin minta dibayarin makan aja, sedangkan Sehun? Jelaslah dia jadi temen curhatnya Tao… apalagi, Sehun pernah cerita loh… katanya Tao pernah curhat ke Sehun sampe nangis nangis karna si Kris itu selalu nyalahin Tao. Kan aku sebagai orang yang berposisi sama dengan Tao kasian juga… makanya aku ngga pernah cemburu kalau Sehun sama Tao… pasti nanti Sehun cerita juga, kenapa Tao sama Sehun berduaan. Kenapa? Aku ngomongnya kepanjangan ya? Namanya juga cerita~ hehehe~"

"Yah, aku tak mempermasalahkan mu bebicara panjang kok Luhan. Dan, aku benar benar binggung dengan apa yang ada di otak Kris! Bagaimana bisa dia selalu menjauhi Tao?!" Xiumin kesel

"Dan lagi yah… kalau aku search KrisTao Momment,, pasti yang muncul itu Tao meluk Kris! Kapan coba Kris meluk Tao?! Walaupun aku akui, kalau mereka selalu membuat kode yang membuatku gigit jari" ungkap Baekhyun [Ice : aigoo kamu search KT Momments juga Oppa?! Dan kamu juga mengerti perasaan ku Oppa… Aku telhula oppa hiks hiks…| Baekhyun : -_-]

"Anyeong… ini minumnya hyung" ucap Tao yang datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa nampan yang berisi minuman

"Kyya… Gamsahamnida" pekik Baekhyun

"Xie Xie" Luhan

"Thanks" Xiumin

Ini kenapa make bahasa yang beda beda huh?!

"Bagaimana dengan kyungsoo dan Lay? Tao-ah? Mereka masih lama?" Xiumin

"Sepertinya masih lama… apa ada sesuatu lagi hyung? Aku ingin kedapur untuk menaruh nampan. Siapa tau ada yang mau nitip gitu"

"Tolong katakan pada Kyungsoo dan Lay Hyung untuk mempercepat masakan mereka, ne"

"Arra"

.

.

At Kitchen

"Hyung, disuruh cepetan masaknya,"

"Arra"

"Ayo bantu bawa makanan ini kemeja makan Tao-ah"

"Ne"

.

"Hyung deul, makanan sudah siap" ucap D.O

"Jadi bagaimana kita membangunkan seme?" tanya Xiumin

"Untuk membangunkan seme kita itu mudah, namun Tao? Ba-"

"Itu hal yang mudah kok hyung"

"Arraseo, kajja bangunkan"

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yo yo yo readerdeul~~

Ice here yo~

Hm… rencananya sih,,, Ice bakalan bikin ff ini jadi twoshoot, tapi… entahlah~ kita lihat saja nanti,,, yang pasti, untuk ff ini dijamin tidak sepanjang Love Story kok :3

Dan seperti yang sudah Ice jelaskan di awal, bahwa ff ini sebenernya lanjutan dari ff Exo kitchen Complicated, tapi… pas Ice lanjutin, yang complicated malah KT -_-

Yah… walaupun ff ini republish dari sebelumnya, Ice tetep mau ngucapin 'Gomawo' yang sebesar besarnya sama yang udah revie, follow, fav,,, dan minta maaf karna ff itu Ice Hapus dan ganti sama yang ini :3

Oiya, satu lagi…. Ff ini sengaja Ice bikin complicatednya lebih ke KrisTaonya lagi, soalnya… kalo couple lain yang berantem malah ngga dapet feelnya :v

Ice mau tanya coba…. Yang 17 jadi petugas mana suaranya? Ice jadi petugas juga loh~~

Udah ah, itu aja…. Ice masih mau mikirin kelanjutannya dulu ya readerdeul,,,

Oiya, Happy Independence Day Indonesia (17 augst) and South Korean (15 augst)

I hope, indonesian will be better soon

And korean will be better too

3

-ICE-


	2. Chapter 2

EXO Kitchen COMPLICATED {Tao Kris Complicated Feeling}

Summary :

"Hyung liat dulu aja deh… itu dapur kayak kapal pecah. Siapa sih yang terakhir hidup(?) semalem?" / "Hey! Kalian ini sedang apa? Ini masih pagi.. jangan biarkan wajah kalian mengkerut" / "YUHU~~ HALLO~~ BYUN BAEKHYUN SUDAH BANGKIT~~" / "HENTIKAN CERAMAH MU ZHANG YIXING" / "Arraseo… kalau makanannya sudah jadi bangunkan Hunnie, ne" / "Biar kujawab satu-satu… Yah, aku selamat Xiu… Dan entah bagaimana bisa, caramu tadi sangat ampuh Lay, Untuk hal yang harus aku lakukan… haya memberikan morning kiss Baek, dan apa maksudmu satu orang selamat D.O?" / "Kau akan kembali jam berapa hm?" / "Bukakah gege bilang terserah? Lepaskan pelukanmu kalau begitu. Aku ingin keluar"|| EXO OTP 12 || Complicated Scene for KrisTao [Edited :3]

Warning :

EXO ALWAYS OTP 12 IN MY HEART, AND IN MY EYES…. I'm NEVER THINK EXO HAVE 9 MEMB :*

Khusus untuk semua anggota China, manggil yang tua selalu memakai 'Hyung' kecuali Xiumin, Karna dia tetua *sembah sujud di kaki Xiumin* dan Tao pada Kris. Ice ngerasa engga klop aja kalo Tao manggil 'Kris Hyung' rasanya…. Gimana gitu~

Typo adalah sahabat Ice~

Bahasanya, bikin greget :3

.

.

.

.

Author Note :

Annyeong reader… *lambai-lambai tangan* nanti jangan lupa review ne reader *ciumin satu-satu* sekalian sama fav ama follow gitu~ *cium lagi*,,, udah itu aja :v

Oiya untuk cerita ini, sebenernya ini itu kelanjutannya yang 'EXO Kitchen Complicated' tapi berhubung disini lebih ngurusin masalah Kris sama Tao, jadi jangan heran kalo ff ini malah ganti nama

.

.

Ice LOVE EXO, BECAUSE THEY'RE STILL ONE *wink*

.

.

.

Preview :

"Hyung deul, makanan sudah siap" ucap D.O

"Jadi bagaimana kita membangunkan seme?" tanya Xiumin

"Untuk membangunkan seme kita itu mudah, namun Tao? Ba-"

"Itu hal yang mudah kok hyung"

"Arraseo, kajja bangunkan"

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

 **ChenMin Room**

Yah… terlihat diruangan ini, ada Xiumin yang masuk kekamarnyaa mencoba membangunkan Chennie kesayangannya atau yang sering Ice sebut manusia kepala kotak tipi :v

"Chennie~ Irreonnayo~ ini sudah pagi" panggil Xiumin

"Eungh… sebentar lagi Minnie, masih mengantuk"

"Aigoo…. Hari ini, didalam masakannya ada masakan ku juga loh… maksudku, tadi aku ikut memasak juga, Chennie mau memakannya kan~?" tanya plus bujuk Xiumin

"Sisakan saja Minnie, aku masih mengantuk, kau tau sendirikan… tadi malam para 'Seme' mengadakan pesta di dorm? Dan aku baru tidur 02.00 pagi tadi. Lalu sekarang jam 06.30 kan? Bisa kau hitung aku baru tidur berapa jam Minnie?" teguh Chen

"Ta-tapikan… maksud Minnie, akan lebih enak juga kalau Chennie memakannya disaat masih hangat begini… dan lagi Minnie mau bercerita juga nih~ jadi nanti setelah makan, kita ke taman dorm saja dulu… maukan Chennie~?" harap Xiumin

OKEH! ICE TAK KUAT DENGAN ACARA LOVELY DOVEYNYA CHENMIN! ADA YANG PUNYA DARAH LEBIH? ICE BAGI DONG…. #gapenting-_-#

"Aish… jangan merajuk dengan hampir menangis Minnie… baiklah, aku akan bangun dan… memangnya apa yang ingn kau bicarakan?" heran Chen

"YEAH…! Kajja banggun ^^"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Minnie?" Chen bete

"Kris Tao"

Dan entah dapat bisikan dari mana, Chen mengerti apa yang Xiumin maksud….

.

.

 **SuLay Room**

"annyeong~ irreonna irreonna~ sudah pagi~" sapa Lay

"Eum..? anyeong Lay…. Hoam… (nguap) pagi Lay" balas Suho

"Ayo bangun dari kasurmu uri Leader~ aku sudah membuatkan sarapan~"

"Heum… dan dari baunya saja dapat ditebak, bahwa makanannya pasti sangat lezat" goda Suho

"Wah… rupanya kau sudah tau rasanya tanpa mencicipinya? Keren sekali~" Lay ikutan ngegoda Suho

Suho yang baru bangun tidur, dan mendengar belahan hati nya berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba jadi blank…

"Hyung, nanti setelah makan, kita ke taman Dorm, ne?"

"Ada apa disana?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"Apa masalah couple yang bisa berantem 10 kali dalam sebulan?" tanya Suho

"Tebakan mu benar"

"Aish… baiklah, mari kita ke ruang makan lalu berunding chagiya~" ucap Suho dengan semangat atau malah sangat semangat? Karna dia langsung loncat dari kasurnya dan menarik Lay dengan tiba-tiba

Oh ayolah~~ Lay tadi sempat merona sodara sodara karna Suho memanggilnya 'Chagiya' dengan imut

.

.

 **ChanBaek**

"Chanchan~ irreonnayo~ waktunya sarapan" [Ice : tumben ngga cempreng oppa :v]

"Ne? oh sarapan? Sebentar dulu… ini masih sangat pagi Baekie~" [Ice : fix… Ice dikacangin -_-]

"Oh, aku sekalian ingin cerita tentang Kris Tao Chanie" manja Baekhyun

"Kris Tao?! Ada apa lagi dengan mereka itu? Baru saja kemarin mereka bebaikan, dan sekarang mulai lagi? Biar ku tebak, pasti Kris lagi yang memulainya…. Oh ayolah, aku lelah dengan semua ini" ungkap Chanyeol

"Yah… tadi semua member sudah membuat rencan untuk kumpul di taman Dorm setelah makan, tapi hanya Tao dan Kris yang tidak mengetahui hal ini…" kata Baekhyun

"MWO?! Kalian membuat kesepakatan mengumpul di taman Dorm? Tentu saja mereka akan tiba –tiba muncul walaupun tidak ada yang memberi tau mereka Baekie" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi di awalnya dan melembut atau malah sangat lembut dinada akhir, tapi dengan muka datarnya, hm… entahlah, Ice ngga tau sejak kapan manusia Happy virus bisa memasang wajah datarnya…. Eh? Ini kepanjangan ya? Hehehe…

"Arraseo… yang penting kau bangun dulu, kita kumpul diruang makan, selesai makan, kita ketaman baru membicarakan ingin kemana, otte?" saran Baekhyun

"Hm… nae Namja Chinggu memang pintar~" ucap Chanyeol sambil bangun dari kasurnya

"Kajja~ jangan sampai member lain tak mengetahui ide kita chagi~" –Chanyeol-

"Ka-Kajja" Baekhyun erbata karna malu sodara sodara

.

.

 **KaiSoo Room**

"Kai irreonnayo"

"Eh? Aku sudah bangun dari tadi loh chagi~" bangga Kai

"Eh? Udah bangun? Tumben bangun cepet biasanya ju –"

"Jadi kau menunggu ku cium hyung?" potong Kai dengan smirknya

"A-Aniya! Bukan itu makud ku… maksudku, biasanya ju –"

"Aku tau hyungie Kyungsoo chagi~ aku tau kau memang menyukai saat aku meminta morning kiss kan? Sini sini… aku mau minta jatah morning kiss ku~" potong Kai lagi, sambil memajukan bibirnya seakan mau mencium Kyungsoo. Bukan seakan sih, memang mau mencium kyungsoo

PLAK

Suara apa itu?

"Heh! Dasar dongsaeng mesum! Maksudku biasanya juga kau harus kusiram dulu baru bangun…. Dan siapa yang suka saat kau cium hah?! Saat kau menciumku, aku rasa aku mati bodoh!"

"Hm… jangan tinggalkan fakta bahwa kau terus ketagiha loh hyung saat kita melaku –"

"DIAM KAI! CEPAT KELUAR DAN MAKAN! DAN LALU KITA AKAN KUMPUL DI TAMAN DORM"

"Ish hyungi kyungsooie ku~ jangan marah-marah dong~ nanti semua member malah, masuk kekamar kita, kau tau sendiri kan hyung betapa mesumnya Seme apalagi si ma—"

"CEPAT KELUAR!"

"Arraseo"

.

.

 **HunHan Room**

.

.

"Annyeong~ Hunnie sudah bangun?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah seperti anak kecil

"Annyeong~ Hunnie sudah bangun kok~ jadi masakannya sudah siap?"

"Tentu! Kajja!" jawab Luhan, dan Sehun langsung memegang tangan Luhan

"Tunggu, nanti selesai makan, semua member akan kumpul di taman Dorm, Arra?"

"Taman Dorm? Untuk apa?" heran Sehun

"Masalah Kris dan Tao"

"Astaga~ perasaan baru saja kemarin baikkan, dan sekarang kambuh lagi" heran Sehun

"Makannya! Sehun jangan sama seperti Kris ne? jangan terlalu posesiv sama Hannie kalau ngga mau kita bertengkar, arra?"

"Arra! Kajja!"

Dan mereka pergi ke Ruang makan

.

.

 **KrisTao Room**

.

.

"Hanya memanggil dan menyuruhnya makan saja Tao~ setelah itu, langsung kabur saja…" ucap Tao dengan pelan

Tok Tok Tok…

'Sudah diketok, mari ma—' batin Tao

"Oh kau… ada apa?" ucap Kris dengan nada dinginnya

'suk—' lanjut Tao dalam hati setelah kaget melihat Kris langsung membukakan pintu. Dan… tumben manusia ini mau membukakan pintu! -_-

"Makanannya sudah siap," okey, sepertinya Tao sengaja, mengucapkan kata-kata yang pendek

"Hm" –Kris-

Yah… sepertinya Tao benar benar muak sekarang… bahkan setelah Kris menjawab 'Hm' Tao langsung pergi saja

"Haah… aku tau aku salah, tapi setidaknya dia memaklumi sifat ku! hoi! Dia sudah semenjak Trainee bersama ku… masa iya tidak paham jua dengan sifatku" Gerutu Kris dengan pelan sambil bersiap untuk ke Ruang Makan

.

.

 _ **RUANG MAKAN**_

Yah… diruangan ini sepertinya semua member sudah mengumpul semua… eh? Duizhang ternyata belum datang toh… mari kita dengarkan apa yang sedang terjadi disini

"Hahahaha… jinjjaro? Jadi intinya Kai dari tadi diomelin teruskan? Wuahahah…" pekik seseorang yang sepertinya sangat bahagia

"Aku tak menyangka, kau bisa diomelin Kai… makanya jangan suka ke-PD'an" ini ada lagi yang nyeramahin

"Wuahaha… percuma, Kai pasti akan terus ke-PD'an, itukan penyakitnya Hun! Pfft" sepertinya manusia ini senang sekali mengejek Kai -_-

"YAK ANAK PANDA! Jangan suka meledek dong!" dan sepertinya, objek tawaan anak panda mengamuk

"Pfft… arra"

"Hey hey! Sampai kapan mau mengoceh Magnae? Lebih baik, kalian bereskan mejanya… eh? Kita mau makan di meja makan kan? Atau mau dikarpet sekalian nonton tv yah? Aduh… aku harap sih dikarpet, soalnya sebentar lagi acara gosip yang paling populer itu akan mulai" ini siapa lagi yang ngomongin gosip?

"Iya! Aku juga mau menonton acara itu… kalau tidak salah, sekarang member SNSD bintang tamunya" ada lagi kaum ema-emak yang nyambungin aja

"YAK BAEKHYUN! XIUMIN! JANGAN MENGGOSIP TERUS! SINI KALIAN!" pekik Lay

"Padahal tadi dia yang mau nyuruh-nyuruh kita" –Sehun-

"Tapi malah dia yang disuruh" –Kai-

"Pfft" –Tao-

Kenapa Tao ketawa terus?!

.

.

Okey… setelah kejadian, tante genit yang dipanggil ibu kosan (Read : Baekhyun, Xiumin, Lay) posisi nya saat ini jadi…

Lay, Xiumin, Baekhyun,Luhan, D.O yang dimeja makan. Menata Lauk untuk diangkut

Chen, Suho, Chanyeol, di Ruang keluarga untuk menata tiker.

Kai, Sehun, Tao mantengin TV sambil ketawa - tawa

Jangan heran, setelah adanya pembicaraan gosip tadi, Luhan ternyata ikutan gabung… jadilah 3 lawan 3, dan berakhir dengan Seme mengalah…

"Yak! Triple magnae! Jangan hanya ketawa-tawa aja, sini bantuin…"

"Hahaha… aneh sekali manusia yang ada tv itu, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak makan dan hanya minum untuk menguruska badannya" heran Tao

"Iya… setidaknya, dia kan bisa pergi ketempat olahragawan untuk menguruskan badan" –Sehun-

"Mungkin dia ngga punya duit?" –Kai-

"Aku bisa tetap kurus, padahal jatah makan ku paling banyak… hehehe"

"Yak! Kau belum pernah mencoba batu rebus Tao hyung?" ucap Sehun

"Eum… belom sih…. Kau mau membuatkannya untukku Sehun? Kyya! Kau baik sekali… sini kucium dulu~ mumumu~" canda Tao

"Huwek… Huwek" Kai ceritanya muntah-muntah

"Kai? Kau kenapa?" –Tao&Sehun-

"Aduh… jangan-jangan dia hamil lagi?" –Sehun-

"Huwa…. Seme in Bottom? Pfft" –Tao-

"Ish… ceritanya aku backsound orang muntahnya" ucap Kai bete

"Kan aku yang mau dicium… kenapa kau yang mau muntah?" heran Sehun

Kai kicep ditempat

1

2

3

"Huahahaha…." Tawa Sehun dan Tao

"Senang sekali kalian!" kesal Kai

"BERISIKK!" sepertinya ada yang baru dateng…. Dan seketika semuanya hening.

Bahkan Triple magnae hanya bermain kode

"Apa masih lama? Aku sudah lapar" ini siapa sih?

"Setidaknya bantu kami kalau mau cepat makan" sindir Baekhyun

Dan setelahnya, manusia itu langsung bangkit dan membantu mengangkat tikar, lalu disusul D.O, Lay, Luhan, Baekhyun yang mengangkat lauk

"Magnae, tata ini semua" perintah manusia yang baru datang tadi

"Jangan! Duduk saja… biar aku yang menatanya" cegah Lay

"Siapa Duizhang disini?" ucapnya santai

"Tapi setidaknya jangan seperti itu Kri—"

"Lakukan yang kukatakan" lanjutnya

Dan magnae-magnaek itu melakukannya

.

.

Semenjak acara makan tadi, ah ani… semenjak kedatangan namja yang bernama Kris itu, suasana dorm EXO yang biasanya berisik ulala, jadi hening ulala~

Dan entah kenapa, Tao sang magnae EXO-M ini langsung masuk kamar 10 menit setelah acara makan

"Kau mau kemana hm?" –Suho-

"Jalan-jalan saja hyung…. Refreshing, hyung mau ikut?" tanya Tao

"Ah… ani, aku akan didorm menjaga naga buasmu" dan seketika wajah ceria Tao tergantikan dengan wajah datarnya

"Eum…. Mian" merasa bersalah, Suho secara insting langsung meminta maaf

"Ani, aku pergi dulu ya hyung… pai" pamit Tao

"Pai~"

"Segitu kesalnya kau padaku? Bahkan saat Suho menyebut namaku saja mukamu langsung berubah. Hanya menyebut.." batin Kris

Dan entah insting dari mana, Kris slangsung masuk kamar, tidur maybe

.

.

"Kris Tao tidak ada kita aman" kode Chanyeol

"Jadi….? Mari kita mulai dari?" tanya Luhan

"Hah… sebenarnya, instingku mengatakan, jika kita hanya mengumpul karna tak tau masalah utamanya itu sama saja per—"

"Siapa bilang kita tidak tau?" potong semua Uke minus Tao

"Jadi… bagaimana jika kita pergi ke suatu tempat dulu? Supaya kita aman untuk membuat rencananya" usul Chen

"Coffe Shop ?" usul Sehun

"Tidak buruk.. tapi ingat, saat kita akan meminta ijin pada duizhang, jangan langsung berbarengan 10 orang, misalnya Suho dan Luhan dulu gitu.." saran Xiumin

"Kenapa tidak percouple saja sih?" kesal Kai

"Kau mau membuat Kris sakit hati eoh? Tao tadi keluar sendiri Kai, sendiri…. Jadi, kalo kita berpasangan, bukankah itu membuat dia sakit hati?" jawab Xiumin

"Aku setuju dengan usul Xiumin Hyung" –D.O-

"Eum… aku punya rencana… Untuk yang pertama keluar itu Lay D.O dengan alasan belanja, lalu Aku dan Chen dengan alasan ke gedung SM, kemudian Luhan dan Kai alasan berlatih Dance, Xiumin dan Sehun alasan ke Coffe Shop, Baekhyun dan Suho? Ada yang punya usul?" –Chanyeol-

"Aku setuju dengan keseluruhan usul Chanyeol" –Luhan-

"Hm… menemani Baek Hyung membeli Eyeliner?" –Sehun-

"IDE BAGUS" pekik semuanya minus KaiHyun

"Eh? Bagaimana kalau kita langsung bebarengan saja? Bukankah tujuan kita berbeda beda?" tanya Chen

"Mari kita coba" Ucap semuanya dengan nada SPY

.

.

Tok Tok Tok Tok

"Kris Hyung" panggil Chanyeol

"Hm..?"

"Kami semua mau keluar ne…" ijin Suho

"Kemana?"

"Aku dan D.O mau belanja Hyung" –Lay-

"Aku dan Chen mau kegedung SM" –Chanyeol-

"Aku dan Kai mau berlatih Dance" –Luhan-

"Aku dan Sehun mau ke Coffe Shop" –Xiumin-

"Aku menemani Baekhyun membeli eyeliner" –Suho-

"Sejak kapan kau mau menjadi pengawal Baekhyun, Suho?" heran Kris

"Hm… hitung hitung refreshing saja"

"Arra, pergilah.."

"Gamsa hyung, ada yang mau kau titip?" tawar Sehun

"Ani"

"Arra.. pai pai hyung…"

Dan Kris langsung masuk kamarnya lagi

Meanwhile Member EXO :

"Kajja" ajak Sehun

.

.

TAO POV + TAO Possition

Yups, aku sekarang sedang ada di mall. Kenapa? Refreshing saja sih… aku bosen jika harus berada didalam dorm yang sangat hening seperti tadi dan yah… aku juga sedang bertengkar dengannya

"hiks… hiks" Eh? Siapa yang menangis?

Kucari dan ku ikuti terus suara tangis itu sampai aku melihat seorang anak perempuan di pojokan mall ini sedang menangis

"Hei kenapa kau menangis?" tanya ku

"Teman-temanku mengaacuhkanku… bahkan ini aku ditinggal dengan mereka.. hiks hiks" astaga… kejam sekali temanya

"Ahjussi.. bukan penjahatkan?" apa katanya? Aku Ahjussi? Oh my god… apa muka ku setua itu?

"Hahaha… tenanglah… aku bukan penjahat kok, dan jangan panggil dengan sebutan ahjussi ne, panggil saja Oppa… itu lebih baik" saranku

"Arraseo Oppa"

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanyaku

"Aku tak tau Oppa… aku ingin sekali pulang kerumah, tapi aku takut jika pulang sendiri"

"Yah… kau ingin pulang sekarang? Padahal Oppa ingin mengajakmu bermain…. Bagaimana jika kita ketempat permainan dulu?" tawarku

"Sebenarnya tadi tujuan utama ku dan teman-temanku ke mall ini untuk main-main saja oppa… tapi, ternyata mereka malah meninggalkan ku disini" jelasnya

"Kajja! Kita ketempat permainan bersama-sama"

"Bolehkah oppa?"

"Tentu! Kajja!" entahlah, aku malah jadi senang sendiri melihat anak ini senang

"Oppa, apa oppa tak mau menanyakan namaku?" tanyanya

"Oh iya… oppa lupa menanyakannya. Jadi siapa namamu?" bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?

"Namaku Kang Hyun Yoon dan oppa boleh memanggilku sesuka oppa" astaga, dia tersenyum? Lucu sekali.. ^^

"Arra, oppa akan memanggil mu Princess.. otte?"

"Hahaha… gamsa oppa.." lihatlah, bagaimana bisa, hanya kugoda seperti itu pipinya memerah

"My Princess sudah makan?"

"Belum"

"Kajja, kita beli makan dahulu baru main, pesanlah sesukamu my Princess"

"Gamsahamnida Oppa"

"Ne"

.

.

ALL EXO MEMBER POSSITION KRISTAO

"Kajja, itu Coffe Shopnya"

"Ne"

.

"Annyeong" sapa sang waiter

"Annyeong, apa ada meja khusus 10 orang?" tanya Chanyeol

"10 orang? Apakah anda mau menunggu kira-kira 10 menit?"

"Tak masalah" ucap Suho, dan sang Waiter pun pergi, menyiapkan meja sepertinya

"Suho! 10 menit kita berdiri menunggu meja? Jangan gila!" kesal Xiumin

"Hanya 10 menit hyung…" bujuk Chen

"Hah…. Okey…" pasrah.. itulah yang dilakukan Xiumin

.

.

10 menit kemudian

.

.

"Maaf mengganggu, meja khusus 10 orangnya sudah siap" ucap sang waiter dengan ramah

"Arraseo" ucap semuanya sambil berjalan ke arah mejanya

"Bisa saya tau pesanannya?"

"Vanilla Coffe" –D.O & Baekhyun-

"Black Coffe" –Kai & Chanyeol-

"Cappucino Coffe" –Chen-

"Mochacino Coffe" –Luhan & Xiumin-

"ChocoMocha ada?" tanya Sehun

"Ada"

"Baiklah aku yang itu"

"Green Tea ada?" –Lay-

"Ada"

"Aku itu"

"Aku sama, Green Tea" –Suho-

"Baiklah, maaf.. biar saya ulang dahulu pesanannya ' 2 Vanilla Coffe, 2 Black Coffe, 1 Cappucino Coffe, 2 Mochacino Coffe, 1 ChocoMocha Coffe, dan 2 Green Tea' apa ada pesanan lainnya?"

"Chesse Cake 10 potong" –Chanyeol-

"Dan '10 potong Chesse cake' sudah lengkap?" tanya sang waiter lagi

"Untuk sekarang itu saja dulu, mungkin nanti kami akan memesannya lagi" –Suho-

"Arraseo, Permisi" pamit sang waiter

.

"Jadi siapa yang bersedia menceritakannya?" –Kai-

"Sepertinya Baekhyun bersemangat sekali ingin menceritakannya" –Suho-

"Eum…. Kalian tau kan, tadi pagi aku, D.O, Tao, Luhan hyung, Lay hyung dan Xiumin hyung sudah kumpul… apa kalian tidak merasa aneh ya?"

"Sebenarnya, aku memang sedikit kaget sih, apalagi melihat Tao" –Chanyeol-

"Jadi, tadi pagi itu dapur bener-bener berantakan karna ulah manusia yang berpesta waktu malam dan tidak membereskannya… karna aku bangun paling pagi, otomatis aku shock, setelah menunggu, akhirnya Lay hyung keluar aku menceritakan, bahwa dapur sangat kotor dan berfikiran untuk membangunkan semua 'Uke' namun siapa sangka Xiumin hyung dan Baekhyun hyung bangun… jadilah masalah kami hanya pada Luhan hyung dan Tao" jelas D.O

"Kami membuat rencana, mengirimkan message pada Luhan hyung dan Tao, pesanku untuk Luhan hyung ternyata berhasil membuat Luhan hyung keluar… namun saat pesan Baekhyun dicoba oleh Tao, mereka malah bertengkar, padahal menurutku alasan Baekhyun sangat logis, tapi kenapa tak dibolehkan coba? Sedangkan messageku saja yang aneh berhasil" cerita Lay

"Apa pesan Lay hyung untuk Luhan dan Apa pesan Baekhyun hyung untuk Tao?" tanya Chen

"Pesan dari Lay sih intinya dia men—"

"Mianhae, ini pesanannya"

"Oh? Ne Gamsahamnida" ucap member EXO kompak

"Kalau begitu saya pamit, sekali lagi mianhae"

"Ne.."

.

"Lanjutkan" –Kai-

"Pesan dari Lay itu intinya meminta Luhan ijin ke Sehun buat ke kamar mandi" –Xiumin-

"Baekhyun – Tao?" –Chanyeol-

"Meminta Kris memberi ijin pada Tao untuk makan" –Baekhyun-

"JINJJARO?!" pekik Chen dan Kai

"Ne"

"Padahalkan logisan cara Baekhyun, tapi kenapa mereka malah bertengkar coba?" Suho depresi

"Yang Tao bilang sih… dia ngga dibolehin makan, udah itu doang" –Luhan-

"Jadi… ada yang punya rencana untuk menyatukan mereka?" –Sehun-

Hening

.

.

Tao POV + Possition

Setelah kami makan dan bermain-main, sekarang kami sedang duduk di tempat khusus untuk beristirahat… hey! Kalian tau, tadi kami menaiki Kapal Dayuh, Bermain Basket, Menembak Sasaran dan banyak lagi… dan selama kita bermain tadi, aku sangat senang sekali.. karna My Princess tak menangis dan tak menganggapku orang asing

"My Princess.. apa kau sudah puas makan dan bermainnya"

"Ne, aku sangat puas Oppa… eum.. oppa maukan mengantarku pulang?"

"Hahaha.. tentu saja Princess, apa kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Tentu, ini sudah jam… OMO jam 1? Padahal aku tadi pergi jam 9 bersama teman-temanku"

Apa katanya jam 1? Astaga… bahkan tadi aku keluar dorm jam 10.30 sudah lama sekali aku disini tapi benar benar tak terasa ya… hahaha

"Hey Princess, apa kau mau menemani oppa membeli barang?"

"Barang apa oppa?"

"Apapun itu… oiya, mau bertanya. Jika my Princess memiliki teman yang sangat sangat dekat dengan my Princess dan tiba-tiba dia melarangmu melakukan semua hal pasti Princess marahkan? Apakah Princess akan menunggu teman Princess yang meminta maaf atau Princess akan meminta maaf, walaupun Princess tau, itu bukan kesalahan Princess"

"Hm.. Kalau Hyun Joon biasanya akan meminta maaf duluan Oppa, biar kami tak lama-lama berjauhan, apalagi dia adalah teman yang sangat sangat dekat dengan Hyun Joon"

B-Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa, yeoja kecil sepertinya mengatakan hal itu? Hal yang bakan tak sampai kupikirkan..

"Apabila Princess ingin meminta maaf padanya, apa yang Princess lakukan?"

"Mungkin aku akan memberikan barang yang paling iya sukai…. Kenapa oppa bertanya seperti itu? Oppa sedang ada masalah besar ya?"

"Ne, Oppa memiliki masalah besar Princess, dan Oppa takut meminta maaf padanya" ucapku lesu

"Dalam cerita yang oppa ceritakan tadi, posisi oppa ada dimana?"

"Princess"

"Apa oppa tau, apa barang kesukaannya?"

"Tentu oppa tau, tapi dia sangat berbeda Princess… itulah yang membuat oppa terkadang takut duluan sebelum minta maaf…"

"Apa bedanya?" hahaha.. apa Princess mencoba melawak? Maksudku itu beda sifat, bukan bentuk

"Sifatnya…. Sifatnya itu berbeda Princess. Dia sangat-sangat dingin… terkadang apa yang hatinya rasakan itu benar, tapi mulutnya merasa itu salah…"

"Bagaimana bisa oppa mengenalnya?" sepertinya dia keheranan sendiri.. hehehe..

"Bahkan oppa lupa… hahaha…" maafkan aku Kris-ge, aku hanya bercanda tentang melupakan mengenalmu

"Lalu bagaimana bisa oppa mempertahankan persahabatan kalian?"

"Gerakannya… melalui gerakannya saja"

"Hm.. Hyun Joon rasa, orang seperti sahabatnya oppa itu perlu diberikan ancaman dulu…"

"Ancaman? Tapikan, oppa yang mau minta maaf Princess…"

"Oiya… Hyun Joon Lupa…"

"AHA!" bagaimana bisa? Bukankah, dia barusan mengeluh? Kenapa sekarang sudah ada ide?

"Hm.. cobalah, menjauhi dia dulu oppa… mungkin dia akan meminta maaf. Walaupun Hyun Joon akan meminta maaf duluan, setidaknya biarkan dia mencoba meminta maaf padamu sekali oppa"

Astaga! Jenius sekali dia

"Baiklah akan oppa coba.. kajja, sebagai balasannya Oppa teraktir membeli baju, lalu oppa antar pulang" ucapku

"Kyya! Gomawo oppa!" yah.. setidaknya dia sedikit membantuku

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yoh~ mianhamnida, Ice lama apdetnya… ini aja kebut sehari nulisnya….

Yah… asal jadi aja deh daripada kelamaan :v

.

Hm.. sepertinya chapter selanjutnya adalah ending sodara-sodara~

Entahlah… Ice aja belom ngetik kelanjutannya udah main ngira-ngira aja :v

.

Okey, Ice mau bales review'nya ya reader :*

LVenge : iya, ini repostannya :3 sip… (y) Ice semangat kok ngelanjutin yang ini :v

Celindazifan : Aduh… maap banget ini Ice lama apdetnya :3 ini sengaja dibikin si Kris egois, biar ceritanya seru :v

Nanda829 : Iya, Ice sengaja itu masukin curahan hati anak KTs… soalnya Ice sedih, setiap moment mereka, kebanyakan yang mulai Taonya -_-

WYF PCY : Yehet… kita sesama KTs

Yah… mungkin panda Ice takdirkan untuk selalu sedih #digorok, ini next'nya, kalau untuk tak sedih… hm.. mungkin itu endingnya #evismirk

Aiko Michisige : yops, ini lanjutannya :D

Annisakkamjong : wuah wuah wuah… ini udah dilanjut :D

Ammi Gummy : Ini lanjutannya, yosh! Ini fokus masalah Kristao kok :v

Kyndipc : Iya.. ini uneg-uneg KTs terutama Ice… Ice tuh ngga kuat liat kode mereka tapi syedih liat momen mereka #eh? Haduh nak… kamu ini anak bangsa indonesia nak, tak baik mengabaikan hari ulangtahun negara sendiri blablabla *ceramah* kamu ngertikan nak? :v

ugi98 : Sip sip sip… ini Kristao lagi :v:v


End file.
